dysfunctional
by LittleMissPandy-Chan
Summary: Shikamaruxoc and Nejixoc Mae returns home from a mission only to find Shikamaru's dirty secret.How does she repay him?Bye doing her own dirty secret with a certain Hyuuga LEMON and partial Lemon as well for Cute Country girl  :


_**This is a one-shot request for my friend Countrygirl [: if you like it message me and I can make you one [:**_

_**Read and Review?**_

_**First time at making one so tells me what you think please [:**_

Mae sighed as she walked through the village. She was on a mission in the cloud village, she had been sent to assist the medical ninjas there, before heading back to Konoha. The mission had been meant to take weeks, maybe even months, but Mae was finished in only a couple days. She had been working hours on end, yet still finding time to write all of her letters home. She mainly wrote to her sister and her childhood friend, the man she was secretly in love with.

Shikamaru and her had been best friends since she was young and she had fallen for him when she was about seven. Mae and her sister were really close too but she was always so different than Mae. For the past couple of days that she had been in the Cloud village her sister had reported about a Sand kunoichi that Shikamaru had gotten pretty close to, too close for Mae's comfort.

Shikamaru and Mae weren't officially dating, but everyone thought they were. The two had yet to reveal their attraction to each other, and Mae hoped it would change when she returned to the village. Her feelings were hurt because of the fact that Shikamaru had taken a liking to another girl.

Mae sighed as she shook off her sadness and returned her gaze to the chart in her hand. She had been working for almost four days straight without a break. She had helped countless patients she smiled as she finished up with her last patient. Mae read her chart and practically ran down the hall to the head nurse.

"Maiko today is my last day."She said happily as she picked up her mission scroll and all her papers. She had packed her things the night before so she could leave as soon as possible. Mae ran to her hotel and grabbed her bags before leaving the village in a little less than an hour. She only had a few things, so it wouldn't be very hard to travel.

Mae sighed as she stared down at the village. She was so happy to be home. It had only been four days, but it had felt like forever. She quickly jumped down from the wall and ran through the village. She hurriedly dropped off her mission scroll before running to her house.

When she got to her house she threw her things in the door then ran out her house and into the back yard. She smiled as she saw who she had been looking for. He stood, leaning against the huge tree in her yard. She smiled as she ran over to him. He laughed as he was attacked with a hug.

Mae sighed as she hugged him, after a moment she pulled sniffed and glared at him."You've been smoking, and drinking are you drunk now?"Mae sighed as Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head nervously."Well I missed you."He said as he looked down at her.

Mae gasped as he crushed his body against hers; he turned her around pinning her to the tree."Mae, you don't know how lonely I was, how much I missed you I was hoping you would just return home to me."He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. He was taller than her, so he towered over her. He quickly moved his lips to her neck, as his hands travelled up and down her sides.

"Shi-Shikamaru."She stuttered, pushing him away."You don't have feelings for me remember? You told me we were just friends. Besides you have that Temari girl now. We are just childhood friends, your words exactly."She sighed, holding back tears. The words were hard for her to say, but they were the truth. She gasped as he pushed her against the tree again.

"I've changed my mind. I want you. I want to be with you, and I want you more than what I said. Temari and I just had a fling, just sex, nothing. Its different then how much I want you."He whispered before roughly jerking her chin towards him, and planting a rough kiss on her lips.

Mae moaned into the kiss. How long had she wanted this? How much had she wanted him to tell her he wanted her? Since she was nine that's it, she has wanted him since she was nine. He was the reason why she ignored other guys, why she had ignored the all too willing Hyuuga, who had hit on her every chance he had. She had waited for Shikamaru, heck she was still a virgin now.

Mae finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. That was all she had to do. He understood she felt the same, he still regretted what he did but he couldn't change that. He smirked as he licked her lip, and she gasped slightly, allowing him to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands up her back and sides before bringing them under her tank top.

He smirked at her reaction as he began rubbing her nipple. Small moans and gasps escaped her as he began pinching and playing with her nipples until they were fully erect, and continued massaging her as he ran his lips down to her neck, he smirked in his mind, as he began sucking and kissing. In her mind she thought he was drunk so figured this was meaningless.

He smirked as he caught onto her thoughts. She thought he was drunk and trying to live out a drunken fantasy. That was partly true, he was buzzed. After a moment he trailed his hands from under her shirt, and over her stomach. He quickly unbuttoned her pants before glancing up at her.

She was looking away with a deep crimson blush. He smiled as he pulled her chin towards him with his other hand."Don't hide from me."He smiled as she blushed darker; he just smirked at her look of surprise as he slipped his hand inside her pants. She llet out a low moan as his finger entered her. He couldn't help but smirk as he pumped in and out at a fast rate, her moans turning into almost screams. After a moment he slowed down, she let out a loud scream as he hit a certain spot, her sweet spot.

He leaned towards her as he placed a second finger inside of her and began pumping."I'm not drunk Mae. I never was."He smirked at her reaction, her eyes widened with surprise before she moaned as he slammed his fingers back into her. She could not believe it; he had lied, or let her believe it when it wasn't true. Her mind couldn't make complete sentences in her current state.

Mae's moans grew louder at his every movement."God Mae. I almost can't wait. I've needed this for so long."Mae's eyes widened with understanding as she pushed him away."No…you told me, you wouldn't…you always said you wouldn't do this and now your all for it? Now you take back your word? You never do that."Mae looked at him, hoping he would prove her wrong.

"You were always so lazy and didn't know what to do, so you never touched me."Her eyes widened as she remembered what he said earlier."Temari...you slept with her."Tears rolled out of Mae's eyes with understanding."That's why you told me you didn't love me. You wanted to forget me…you didn't think I would be back so soon...it...you did it to forget, but since it didn't work your trying to fix it."Mae looked at the ground sadly.

"Yes I slept with her. She didn't mean anything to me though… you and I were just friends; you pointed it out all the time, so I slept with her. I lost my virginity to her, to forget you."Shikamaru glared at the ground."I just, never wanted to hurt you this way."He whispered.

Mae stood there, staring at the ground. Her whole body was shaking like crazy."Yes you hurt me. You don't realize how long I waited. I wanted to date you, to marry you. I wanted us to be each other's firsts, but you ruined it."Mae cried as she fixed her clothes, then she ran off. She knew where to go. She wanted her revenge for Shikamaru's actions, he hurt her, now it was her turn.

The door opened and Neji Hyuuga stood in the door and raised an eyebrow at Mae."Are you home alone?"Mae asked, glancing around. Neji nodded with a smirk. Mae looked up determinedly and launched herself into his arms. He knew something was up. She was normally so shy and innocent, something must have happened between her and Nara; he knew something was up but he really didn't care.

Neji turned Mae around and slammed her back into the door as he kissed her, she could feel her lips swelling up from his kisses, but she allowed her mind to go blank, only focusing on Neji. She knew that he wouldn't be gentle like Shikamaru would have been but she didn't care. The way she saw it she needed to do something to get back at Shikamaru. She gasped slightly as she felt Neji's hand slip into her pants and inside of her, without any hesitation he began moving inside of her.

Neji made quick work of her clothing before removing her underwear. He knew it wouldn't take much for her to change her mind so he moved as fast as possible. He smirked to himself as he picked Mae up and carried her over to the bed. He quickly removed his clothes as he smirked down at her. He admired her before climbing on top of her. She gasped as he trailed kisses down her neck, licking and biting here and there before reaching her nipple, and he quickly began licking and sucking until she was sore.

When he was finished he quickly spread her legs. Her eyes widened with fear at what he was about to do. She had second thoughts just as Neji slammed into her. She held back a scream of pain. She had been right; he hadn't been gentle at all."Sorry babe, but I didn't want to risk you running out on me."Neji smirked as he waited for her to adjust before slowly pulling out and slamming back in. Mae held back the urge to cry.

She didn't feel anything, no love, no hate, nothing other than regret, but she didn't allowed it to control her. She let moans escape her as he moved faster."Oh god so tight."Neji groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to go in deeper than before. Neji's thrusts came in time with hers. The only sound that could be heard throughout the apartment was the sound of skin and their moans after awhile Mae felt her stomach tightening.

She felt herself tighten then release as she climaxed. Neji released inside of her not long after."Oh god, that was great."Neji moaned as he pulled out of her and sat on the bed. He began getting dressed, and politely handing her, her clothes."I'm guessing this was just payback and you want to leave?"Mae nodded and stood quickly she hurriedly dressed and allowed a few tears to fall as she felt herself continue to bleed.

Neji had hurt her, and she was still hurting. She continued crying as she walked into her own home. She turned on the light and saw Shikamaru sitting on her couch. He looked lost and hurt."You did it, didn't you? You fucked Hyuuga."Shikamaru groaned as she just nodded, more tears ran down her cheek."He hurt you didn't he?"Shikamaru glanced at the small line of blood he could barely see through her training pants. Mae only nodded and began sobbing.

Shikamaru walked over and hugged her."It's alright. I'm here Mae. I always have been. I know you make mistakes."Shikamaru groaned into her neck as his own tears fell."God I'm so sorry it's my fault."He said as Mae could feel his silent sobs. She just patted his head."I love you Shikamaru..."She whispered."And I Love you Mae."Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed her back and they both came to the realization that they truly were a dysfunctional couple, but even the most dysfunctional couples could work out.


End file.
